Grand Theft Auto 3:The Enemy
by wil555
Summary: This is a sequel I wrote to GTA3, involving Fido's enemy. note: This is written like a video game walkthrough. The dialogue is accompanied by how to play the game. It is not, and will never, be made.


Grand Theft Auto 3+: The Enemy  
  
I wrote this script over the past month, I had a great idea for an expansion off of GTA3, involving the unnamed main character's enemy. Read it, I hope you like it.  
  
Craig Sasaki was a Triad. His father was a Triad. As was his father. And so on. His father made it the farthest: He was a warlord for the gang from Chinatown. He'd patrol it, always with a few guards, just in case. On one occasion, Craig was called upon to guard his dad. The Triads were at war with the Mafia of St. Marks. Craig stood there, with two other Triads, with his father, next to a Triad Fish Van, which was an improved Mule. Suddenly, Craig heard a shotgun fire. He whirled around, and saw two Mafia men alongside a brown-haired man, all wielding shotguns. One guard was on the ground. Craig whirled and fired his pistol. No use. The brown haired man fired at his father, their target. He fell, dead on the street. Craig's eyes filled with tears of rage. He ran after them with the only other surviving Triad. Together, they took down the two Mafia men, but the brown- haired man escaped. Craig vowed that he would not rest until he got revenge on the brown-haired man.  
  
BEGINNING NOTES  
  
You start in Portland. The Callahan Bridge is getting repaired, as potholes and the like make it impossible to use. You own a house in Hepburn Heights, near Borgnine Taxis. You can only keep one car in your garage at a time, it is narrow but tall. You begin with nothing in it, and a baseball bat as your only weapon, next to your own fists. You are working for Mazu Lohaki of the Triads. You must go there before doing anything else. Notes are given along the way, just like in the original. All rampages, hidden packages, gangs, off-road missions, and cities are the same as in the original. All import-export garages are the same, with one addition. You will learn about these later. This is the first mission, there is no progression unless you do this. Your goal is to get revenge on the brown- haired man for killing your father.  
  
Mazu Lohaki---Former Triad stronghold---Destroyed Triad Fish Factory  
  
Pick Up  
  
You must drive to Mazu's first. Walk into the blue circle. Cutscene.  
  
Mazu- Ah, you are my new employee, Craig, is it? Craig- Yes, sir. M- My employees must work their way up from the bottom, you understand? C- Yes, sir. M- Just because you were once a well respected Triad guard does not make you high in my ranks, understand? C- Yes, sir. M- I should hope you can handle this. My brother, Xaiodin, is waiting for you at the basketball courts in Chinatown. Pick him up, and bring him back. I need to talk with him. The Mafia have troubled us too much. You get him, yes? C- Yes, sir. M- Ah, I think you will have a bright future with us.  
  
You must get a vehicle, pick him up (He is wearing a light blue suit and waits in the courts. Park in the blue circle. He'll enter), and bring him back to Mazu's.  
  
Reward-$100  
  
Now save your game, and put a good car in your garage. Explore. Not many nice cars are available yet.  
  
Audience  
  
M-My brother and I have figured out a plan: A hit and run. We know of a Mafia mastermind outside of Salvatore's in St. Marks. He will feel the heat of the Triads! You only watch, sorry. C- That is okay. M- Drive Xaiodin there, and bring him back in our Triad van, yes? C- All right. Xaiodin- Let's go.  
  
Drive him there. Park in the circle. He'll walk out, holding a molotov cocktail. Cutscene. X- I see pain in your future!!!! He burns the Mafia man and runs into the car. X- Get me back to Mazu's. Now! Drive back to Mazu's. Drop him off outside.  
  
Reward-$500  
  
Kidnapping  
  
Craig- Got anything for me today? Mazu- Ah, Sasaki! Yes, yes, yes, take a seat! Luigi Goterelli is a high ranker in the Mafia. He's a pimp, and over-protective of his girls. One of his hookers is at Joey Leone's. Misty's her name. C- Misty. Got it. M- That's not important. Get over there. She should be outside. Park out front. Put one pistol bullet in her. No more, no less, got it? C- One, okay. M- You can get a pistol at Ammunation, one's in the back there. Get her into the car, she should come willingly. We're gonna piss Luigi off! Get her back here. I wanna see if his girls are all they're cracked up to be.  
  
Get the pistol, then park in the blue circle outside of Joey's. He's there, with a Mafia. Both have pistols. Put a bullet in Misty. Cutscene. C- Yer comin' with me, girl! Misty-Aaaah! Don't hurt me! Joey- Hey, what the hell.?  
  
Floor it out of there. A Mafia car will be on your back. Get Misty back alive to Mazu's park outside. Cutscene.  
  
Craig brings Misty in, she's resiting. Mazu- Hey, you got her. Craig- Yeah, but she didn't go easy. Misty- Let me go! Let me go! HELLLLLLLP!!!! Mazu- Quiet, girl! (covers her mouth with handkerchief) Maybe now the Mafia will get the hint. We'll have fun, won't we, Misty?  
  
R-$3500  
  
Initial Attack  
  
Mazu- Okay, we've given the Mafia the message. Now they're mad. They'll be here soon to try and get Misty back. But she's all tied up. Misty- Please let me go! I'm exhausted and bleeding and. Mazu- Shut up, you! I'll be back with you in a minute. My brother will be fighting them off with you. Here's a shotgun. Take them out fast. Quick, they'll be here soon. Cutscene. Xaiodin- Get ready over there, I'll be over here if it gets rough. Craig- What.you're not gonna help me at first? X- Hey, we gotta test you first, buddy! Crap, here they are! Two Mafia cars roll in. Two Mafia get out of both cars. Kill them all. They have pistols, one has a shotgun. At finish. X- Not too bad, kid! That was nice! Okay, stop by my place anytime, at Hong Hung, I think I could have some work for ya. Reward- $3000, unlocks Xiaodin's missions  
  
Patience  
  
Mazu- I think I can count on you to do this job for me. Ready? Craig- Yessir. M-The Mafia are getting the message: We aren't going down. Here's a pistol. Use this, and any other weapon you want. Mafia will walk by here soon. Kill the first three that walk by. That's all I ask. You can do it, yes? C- You bet, sir.  
  
One mafia walks by after 10 seconds, unarmed. After 20, one more, with a pistol. After 45, one more, with a shotgun. Once all dead, mission complete. Reward- $2500  
  
Transport  
  
Misty- (In back) Let me go, please! I've never had this type done to me before! Mazu- Fine, fine, here's your chauffeur now, anyway. Craig, hi. Craig-Hi. Mazu- Okay, I've had my "fill" with Misty. She's no good to me anymore, all tired out and such. I've got a friend down in Portland Harbor, he'll take care of her from here. Here's the girl. (Shoves Misty, all dirty, red, and sad) Do the deed. Craig- Let's go, honey. Get Misty to Portland Harbor in any vehicle. Cutscene. Man- Is this the girl? Craig- Misty, yep. Man- Awfully tired-looking. C- Hey, you should have seen what Mazu was doin' to her. Man- A'ight, I'll take 'er from here. Nice work, kid. (To Misty) Come wit me, suga. Misty- Eeearggg. R- $250  
  
Xiaodin Lohaki---Triad---Hong Hung, Inc.  
  
Farewell, Ma  
  
Xaiodin- Craig, Craig, how are you? Craig- Well, sir. You? X- Aah, I'm getting stomach pains from Toni Cipriani. He's the guy who destroyed our factory, or at least arranged it. It was because of him that your father is dead. C- Tell me you're sending me out to kill him. X- No, no, no. This must be done respectfully. We will go after those close to him, his precious "ma". She's leaving their restaurant very soon. Take her car to 8-Ball's, arm it, and she'll be gone. Make it quick, she'll leave soon.  
  
You have four minutes to arm her Manana. It must be in extremely close to perfect condition.  
  
R- $5,500  
  
How's the Weather  
  
Xiaodin- Craig, just the man I need to see right now. Toni's got a delivery of something coming in today. I'm not sure what it is, but I bet it shouldn't reach Toni. I'm gonna give you this high-powered M-16. Jump on top of the Mafia Sentinel parked outside his restaurant. Blow it up as it rolls by, it'll be in a Mule. Just don't kill yourself, buddy. Craig- Okay.  
  
You've got to get up on top of the car within the 2 ½ minute time limit. Blow it up and live.  
  
R- $6,000  
  
All Yours  
  
Craig- Got anything for my agenda today, Mr. Lohaki? Xaiodin- Ah, Craig, no, no, sorry, I'm all set for this moment, Toni still can't figure out what to do. But, actually, I think you're ready, yes. C- What? X- We give a little something to our best employees here. We let them keep one of our Triad Vans outside their homes. I feel you can keep one now. Don't worry, we wouldn't dream of crowding up garages. It'll be outside your home, yes? C- Thank you, thank you, sir. X- It's nothing, really.  
  
R- Triad Van at Portland hideout  
  
Homie-G's  
  
Xiaodin- (To Marty Chonks) Well, don't worry. He'll be here any minute, he'll take ya over- Craig- Need anything now, Mr. Lohaki? X- Ah, here he is. Yes, Craig, you can help me. This is my friend, Marty Chonks. He runs the Bitchin' Dog Food Factory, you know it, yes? C- Yes, I know, it's a pleasure (Shakes Marty's hand) X- Okay, Marty's no Triad, but he's got something we want to hand over to the Mafia. But the man needs to get it first. Let him grab it, take him over to Salvatore's, and he'll drop it off. Then take him back. I understand he has work for you? Marty- Yes, yes, I have some business you may find intriguing. C- All right. X- Go, go, go.  
  
Stop in the blue circle outside Marty's door at BDF, then stop in Salvatore's parking lot. He'll throw the suitcase onto his deck. Drive Marty back to his place. Pity you don't find out what the suitcase is.  
  
R- $2,500  
  
Pause in Xaiodin's Missions, complete the 4 Marty Chonks missions first, same as in GTA3, but with higher pay.  
  
Sayonara Salvatore  
  
Xaiodin- It is good that Marty is dead, yes? Craig- It is? I thought you two were friends. X- We were. But he was also a Mafia helper. We can't have that, can we? C- Well, I guess not. X- That package he gave to Salvatore Leone. Remember? Leone can't see what's in the package. He hasn't yet, and you must kill him before he can. Remember, he's the head of the Mafia, so it'll be difficult. Any way you can. He's leaving Luigi's very soon. Kill him. I only hope he hasn't left yet.  
  
Go to Luigi's. Cutscene. Salvatore is seen lying in the road, in a puddle of blood. An ambulance is nearby, as is a police cruiser. Paramedics, a police officer, and Mafia are nearby. You only hear one Mafia man say, "We don't know where it came from." Your beeper rings. It's Xaiodin. X- Get back to my place, now!!! Drive back to Xaiodin's.  
  
C- I didn't kill him, I'm sorry, he was already- X- It appears your enemy has done you some good. C- I'm sorry? X- Your father's assailant, he's your enemy, yes? C- I want his head. X- He got to Salvatore before we did. He is now breaking his ties with the Mafia. He is now a Yakuza, I think, over in Staunton Island. He's very tricky. Anyway, now that Salvatore is already dead, and the Mafia are occupied, drive over to Salvatore's. Be careful, Mafia may be there. The package is still on his deck. Grab it, bring it back here. C-Yes sir.  
  
Drive to Salvatore's. A cutscene shows a cruiser out front, and two Mafia Sentinels. Inside his mansion are three Mafia armed with pistols, with one police officer. Run onto the deck, and get the suitcase. Your wanted level will rise to two, and the Mafia will shoot at you. You must run out, get in your car, and floor it. Two Mafia cars will chase you, as will the cops. Get back to Xaiodin's alive. X- Ah, the package. Did you have any trouble? C- (Thinks of police and Mafia cars chasing him) Nope, none. X- Excellent, go on home, get some rest, you deserve it.  
  
R- $7,000  
  
Copycat  
  
Xiaodin- Craig, I need you for a serious matter. Craig- Yeah, sure, what is it? X- There is a group of people that I don't particularly trust. No, it's not the Mafia this time. It's a group who attempt to make bad cars better. They failed on the Manana and the Bobcat. You know, they designed the turd- mobiles that the Cartel drive. You probably don't know them yet. C- No. X- At any rate, they've tried making a better version of the Mule. We got to it first, our vans, ya know? C- Yep. X- Luckily, they only have one good one. Destroy it. It's outside Easy Credit Autos. It's copper colored, with a plain circle for the logo. I'll give ya two grenades to blow it up with. Do it quick.  
  
Destroy it. After it blows up, cutscene shows that a suitcase lies in the wreckage. You are told to bring it to Xaiodin. Your wanted level will rise to three once you get it. Once you get to Xaiodin's, no one is there, only a note, telling you to leave the package in the front.  
  
R-$5,750  
  
Dumping  
  
Xaiodin- Those Mafia! They take me for a damn fool! They gave this silver Cheetah as a "peace offering". That is the biggest lie I have ever known! It's obviously a bomb. Take it to Portland Harbor, and put it in the ocean. The bomb goes off soon, and it won't last through a ton of damage. Go easy, all right? Craig- Yes. X- Now go. Get it in the ocean within 2 ½ minutes, without blowing it up beforehand.  
  
R- $3,250, end of Xiaodin's missions  
  
Ura Tsumi---Assistant Triad leader---Wong's Lauderette  
  
Hobo Attack  
  
Ura- Are you Craig? Craig- Yes, sir, I am. U- I am sorry I haven't been able to formally meet you before. I am the assistant head of this gang. You will be doing some big tasks for me, understand? C- Yes, sir, I do. U- The Mafia still think we are stupid. They're hiring hobos to take us out undercover! Pathetic. Take the Kuruma parked at Mazu's. We know of four hobos plotting something. Run them down in the car. Make sure this plan is foiled.  
  
R-$1000  
  
Catch-up  
  
Ura- Your enemy is making you look bad. Craig- He is? Ura- Yes, the brown haired one, he killed Salvatore Leone, yes? C- Yes, yes he did. U- You mustn't let him get too far ahead of you. You must follow. There is one Mafia man I think you can handle: Luigi Goterelli. He's leaving Portland Harbor soon. The cops may come at you, so be ready. This should be his last night out on the town.  
  
Luigi's Pony (?) leaves Portland Harbor in two minutes. Once you fire one shot, your wanted level rises to three. Once he's dead, the mission is over.  
  
R- $ 6750, Mafia begin to hate you  
  
Meetings Ura- Okay, ready to really piss the Mafia off? Craig- Didn't I already? U- Okay, true, but there's something else I want to do to them. There is a group of Mafia men meeting across from the late Salvatore's mansion. Take out that group. There is also a group's meeting outside of Greasy Joe's Diner. Take them out. There also may be a band of them at Joey Leone's. Take them out. But make it quick, they will be warned eventually. Here, take this friend of mine, Yuantee. He'll accompany you. Go, go, go.  
  
Yuantee has an AK-47, you have whatever you've got. There is a 5-minute timer. Take out the eight Mafia at Salvatore's. Most only have pistols, if anything. The three at Greasy Joe's are armed. Two have pistols, one has a shotgun.  
  
At Joey's, one is unarmed, two have shotguns, and one has grenades. It doesn't matter if your partner dies in the process.  
  
R- $15,000  
  
Line of Fire Ura, Xaiodin, and Mazu stand together in the room, with two unnamed Triads.  
  
Ura- Craig, I have some news you may find troubling. Craig- What, what happened? U- You are no longer safe here with the Triads. C- I'm not? Mazu- Craig, this dispute between us and the Mafia has escalated more than we anticipated. It isn't safe for anyone in Portland, much less you. Xaiodin- I know a Cartel, and I trust him. U- Craig, we are sending you over to Staunton Island on a boat. X- Why on a boat? The Callahan Bridge was just repaired. U- It was? X- Yes, I told you that. U- No you didn't. M- Anyway, you will be taken over to a place in Staunton by these two (points at unnamed Triads). U- You won't be working for the Triads until we settle this with the Mafia.  
  
M- Yes, as I said, it is no longer- (Mafia burst in through door, led by Toni Cipriani, firing pistols and shotguns) X- Holy shit!!!!! U- Craig, get out of here, NOW!!! (Shots exchanged by Triad and Mafia. One unnamed Triad shoots an AK-47. Ura falls to the floor, as does Xaiodin. Mafia fall as well. Still in cutscene, you tun out back following the remaining Triad, into a Triad Van. He drives. It's floored out of there, and camera shows you being followed by two Mafia Sentinels. Once you turn onto the bridge, one Sentinel drives into another car, flipping into the ocean. Once you get off the bridge, the other hits a median and flips over. You are dropped of at same Staunton hideout as in GTA3. The other Triad and you get out. Triad- Okay, you're workin' for Miguel now. He's a Cartel. C- Why can't I help you guys take out the Mafia? T- Listen, kid, it's hell back there. Things will get less hectic. I guess they thought you'd be better off over here. I dunno. Crap, here come the Mafia. I gotta go. Good luck, kid. (Triad leaves in Van, Mafia chase him)  
  
R- New island STAUNTON ISLAND  
  
Miguel---Cartel---Center of Liberty Campus  
  
Grudges  
  
Miguel- Hola, are you Craig? Craig- Yes, sir, I am. Miguel- Now, there's no need to call me sir, amigo, we are about the same age, anyway. I am a Cartel, you are now considered a Cartel. Sort of. I have heard of your enemy, the silent, brown-haired one. C- Yes, that's the bastard. M- I have bad news. He is in Shoreside Vale. You missed him. The lift bridge there is down. You can't get there until it's repaired. C-Crap. M- I also have news you may find troubling. You know of the ambush the Mafia put on your Triad friends, sí? C- Yes. M- You could say the Mafia won, I guess. They killed Ura Tsumi and Xaiodin Lohaki. I'm very sorry. Mazu Lohaki survived, and he took down most of those Mafia. But Cipriani escaped. He is now the temporary head of the Mafia. C- We'd better kill him. M- Lo siento, amigo, but we can't yet. We have other matters first. None at the moment, though. Come back later. Then I should have somethin'. A'ight, señor? C- Sure, sure.  
  
R- Nothing  
  
Luggage  
  
Miguel- I understand the Triads possess certain packages. Craig- Yes, I got them from Mr. Leone. M- We are friends with the Triads. I think we deserve a right to those packages. Go and get them from the late Xaiodin Lohaki's, at Hong Hung in Chinatown. C- Sure, Miguel. M- (As Craig leaves) Amigo, I need them. And take my car, the Cartel Cruiser outside.  
  
Drive over in Miguel's car. Just get them, and bring them back.  
  
M- These are the packages, hermano? C- Yes, here they are. M- You are great, Craig. Muchas gracias, señor. I'll have one of my men send a Cartel car over to your place here in Staunton. Gracias, thanks. C- May I ask what they are? M- You don't know? C- No, no one ever told me. M- You will find out in due time.  
  
R-$1,750, a Cartel Cruiser at your Staunton hideout  
  
Italian Ice  
  
Miguel- Ah, mi hermano, hello. Listen, you know Cipriani? Craig- Yes, Toni. I killed his mother. M- That was you? Muy bueno, Craig. Listen. We had a boat in Portland Harbor a while ago. We had good sales there. C- What were you selling? M- Not important. But I think Toni may have been linked to the plan that sunk the ship. It was destroyed by someone, we don't know who. I understand you hate that man, too. C- Yes, I do. M- Good. Kill him once and for all. We're sick of him, as I'm sure our friends, the Triads, are. He'll be at AMCO gas station in Portland. He's only gonna be there for a little while. The Mafia already want your head, so be careful, amigo. Once he's dead, get the hell back here, hermano. I'll have someone you should meet. C- It'll be my pleasure to kill him.  
  
Kill Toni anyway you please. You have four minutes. Once he's dead, your wanted level will rise to four. Get back to Miguel's alive. Cutscene. Miguel- Ah, Craig, did you finish off Toni? Craig- Let me put it this way: Um, yeah. M- Ah, bueno, bueno. See? I told you this kid was great, Adrianna. Adrianna- I guess you were right for once, mi hermano. M- Craig, this is my sister, Adrianna. She needs someone to help her out with, I dunno, something? AD-I have stuff that I would rather not do. I hear you are un muchacho muy útil. C- Sure, whatever that means. M- You are helpful, amigo. C- Yeah, I guess so. AD- Stop by my little trailer near our construction site, I'll be there. M- Thanks for taking care of Cipriani. C- No problem.  
  
R- $25,000, unlocks Adrianna missions  
  
The Hostage  
  
Miguel isn't there, but you find a note. It reads: Mi amigo, I've got the packages with me, and I'm going to give one to someone. We're meeting at the Panlantic Construction site. Go there, and I'll tell you what I need.  
  
You need to go to Panlantic. You go up a lift, and see Miguel talking to a woman. Miguel- Craig, wait, I've got business. Business I'd rather you didn't have to see, but you're here. Go and wait behind that pillar. Catalina and I have something to take care of.  
  
Cutscene. You witness the scene from GTA3 where Miguel is captured by brown- haired man and Asuka Kasen (She psycho chica!). Craig's eyes widen when he recognizes enemy. After the scene, Craig leaves.  
  
R- $10,000  
  
Adrianna Gonazalez---Cartel---Trailer on edge of construction site  
  
Personal Matters  
  
AD- Hola, Mr. Sasaki. C- Hi. AD- All right, as you know, Miguel is my brother. C- Yes. AD- Well, our father was planning to buy a nice piece of property for a sum of money. Then someone came along and offered more than my father. The jackass sold the land to him! I want the man to pay with his blood. He is down by Jolt Burgers. Run him down with my Cartel car. Actually, yes. C- Yes? AD- Why stop there? The man planning to buy it should die, too. He's at the property now. The property is in Newport. Just kill the guy. That'll do, yes. C- All right.  
  
Go kill the man at Jolt Burgers, then drive down the highway at Newport, which leads you to unrepaired lift bridge. He'll be walking down the sidewalk. Anyway you kill these men works.  
  
R- $20,500  
  
Bienvenidos  
  
Adrianna- Okay, some idiot just moved his business into a vacant building in Portland. He can't build there. It can't be used by this man. Give him a "warm welcome". I want you to vandalize the place. He won't want it then, I hope. If he comes after you, kill 'im. Craig- All right. AD- This is important, amigo. So make sure it gets done.  
  
Go to the empty building in Portland, with hidden package and glass walls. Break all the windows. Cutscene shows two Patriots driving up, and three men emerging. One is the buyer, the others are his assistants. You only have to kill the buyer, but his assistants have uzis. Once he's dead, mission complete.  
  
R- $18,000  
  
El Caer  
  
Adrianna- Do you remember the Diablos from Hepburn in Portland? Craig- Yes, I lived near them. AD- They might be moving somewhere near here. We can't have that. There are already four Diablo Stallions coming toward Staunton via the Callahan Bridge. I've got some grenades. I need you to blow up those cars. If even one gets into Cartel territory, they'll gain power. C- And that's not good. AD- Yes, you're learning, amigo. So blow the four cars sky high. There's some good dough in it for you.  
  
The cars reach the edge of the Callahan bridge in two minutes. You can only destroy the cars with grenades. If even one makes it to Cartel territory, the mission fails.  
  
R- $24,500  
  
The Sneaks  
  
Adrianna- Those Diablo sneaks! While you were taking care of those cars, some Diablo came over by sea. There is now a group by the condos in Newport. There are a large amount of them. Take them out. You can grab one rocket from your vantage point. After you fire at them, jump down from the top of the bridge. Kill any that are left. Craig- Okay. AD- Oh, afterwards, get back here. There is someone you will want to meet.  
  
You fire the rocket from the top of the highway overlooking the condos. Cutscene shows you jumping down from the top. The last Diablos will run at you with their bats and pistols. When they're all dead, you must go back to Adrianna's.  
  
AD- Craig, this is Phil. Phil- How ya doin', Mr. Sasaki? AD- Phil runs the army surplus store here in Staunton. He's got some heavy arms in his place that he sells to certain people. P- Sasaki, if you're willing to do a job for me, I'll let you into my stash. Stop by sometime, we could be good friends, Sasaki. C- I'll look forward to it. AD- When you're done with Phil, come back here, we're not done with the Diablos.  
  
R- $27,500, pause in Adrianna's missions until "Invasion" is complete  
  
One-armed Phil---Head of Army Surplus Store---Army Surplus  
  
Invasion  
  
Phil- Come over here, Sasaki. Craig- You needed my help? P- Yeh, yeh, listen, there's gonna be hell here soon. I guess I let down a few of my former mates in Nicaragua. Just some unfriendly, accidental business. They're gonna be coming here to take me out soon. I need your help. I've got some heavy stuff here, take what you need. Then get in position. I don't know what heat they'll be packing. But it's probably huge. So get ready. C- Yes, sir.  
  
You have roughly 20 seconds to get ready, then a Barracks OL will drive up, and two men will jump out, armed with AK-47's. After, another Barracks OL will pull up, and two more men will jump out. They have grenades. After those four are dead, you will see two Diablo Stallions drive up. Kill the four Diablo w/pistols that come out. Cutscene.  
  
P- Did you see that? Diablos! What the hell did I ever do to those guys? C- You friends with Adrianna? P- Yes, what does that have to- C- She's trying to wipe out the Diablos. P- Oh, so now they want me? C- Apparently, but we're doing well in wiping them out. P- That's good. Okay, I'm gonna let you into my stash. I've got some nice stuff here. Come by whenever, and I'll sell it to you. The cops will be here later, I'll take care of them. All right, see ya later, Sasaki. C- Bye.  
  
R- $19,500, access to Army Surplus stash  
  
Resume Adrianna's missions  
  
Hand-off  
  
Adrianna- (To Cartel) Hey, señor, don't worry, he's a great help to us.  
  
Craig- You rang? AD- Oh, Craig, welcome. This is Guillermo Arturo, a genius in our group. This is Craig Sasaki. C- Pleasure. Guillermo- I've heard a lot about you. You are a staple in our group. Stop by the Cartel lot whenever Adrianna finishes her duties with you. AD- All right, Craig, I heard the Diablos were trying to kill Phil. C- Yep, they tried. AD- Okay, their "stronghold" is Aspatria, right by the fire station and the stadium. They have two leaders for their Staunton group. One is at the top of the steps at he stadium. Another is behind the fire station. I think you can take them out easily. I'll give you some molotov cocktails. We'll torch them to the ground! C- Yessum.  
  
Go and kill the two leaders in the specified places. They both have shotguns. Beware. Once the second leader is dead, your beeper goes off.  
  
AD- Sasaki, I need you back at my house right away, there're peop  
  
Hmm. Go back to Adrianna's. You see cops surrounding the house.  
  
Cop- Sir, please, go away. This is a live crime scene. Craig- Yeah, well, I got a strange message from the owner of this house, looks like it was cut off. Cop- Yeah, there was a kidnapping here, the girl is gone. Craig- Who took her? Cop- Sir, we have no leads at all, please step away from this property before you are forced away. Craig- But.. Cop 2- Hey, you know this girl? Craig- Yeah, I got this message from her a minute ago. (Shows message to cop 2) C2- Yeah, okay, looks like it was cut off by the kidnappers. You know her well? C- Sort of. C2- Any idea who would have done this? C- Probably Diablos. C2- The gang from Portland? C- Yeah, but they've been trying to relocate here. She was making sure they didn't. C2- Okay, you could be important in finding this lady. Stop by the police office in Trenton sometime soon. Ask for Officer Oakley. That's me. Together, maybe we can grab the kidnappers. C- All right.  
  
R- $30,000  
  
Officer Oakley---Police Officer---Staunton Police Station  
  
The Spy  
  
Craig- May I see Officer Oakley, please? Secretary- Name, please? C- Craig Sasaki. S- Do you know him? C- He told me to ask for him here. Oakley- Oh, Craig! Good, you're here, you're here. Come back to my office. (In office) Okay, Sasaki, right? C- Yep. O- Okay, we need to find Adrianna. Possibly kidnapped by Diablos. Well, where were the Diablos organizing? C- Lessee, they were in Newport, but more recently in Aspatria. O- Okay, you're going to be searching for her. Check Aspatria first, then wherever it was in Newport if she's not there. If you see anything interesting, pick it up, bring it back here. If you see Adrianna, don't be a hero and get her back, unless she's alone or in danger. Then you can go in and get her back. You got it? C- I think so. O- Okay, go find out stuff. (Into phone) Barb, grab me a coffee.  
  
Go to Aspatria, into the blue circle behind the fire station. Cutscene shows some bats, pistols, but nothing more. Then go to Newport. Walk into the blue circle next to Panlantic. Cutscene shows a Diablo car driving by, with a Diablo driving a passenger. Cutscene shows a Diablo car driving by. With a lone Diablo driving. You are told to throw the man out of the car. Then run the man over. Take the car and the passenger to the police station. Cutscene.  
  
C- Get over here, you stupid bastard! O- Who do we have here? C- This guy was with another in a Stallion. I think we should see if he knows anything. O- Well, I couldn't have said it better. I'll get this guy a cell. Come by later. I'll have interrogated him by then. C- All right.  
  
R- $23,000  
  
Answers  
  
C- I'd like to see Officer Oakley. S- Do you know him? C- Yes, he told me to see him, just like before. O- Craig, hi, get back here. (Back room, with Diablo) O- This guy is a good talker. He's informed us that Adrianna was kidnapped by one of El Burro's henchmen, or in this case, henchwomen. La Burbuja has Adrianna in Fort Staunton, behind the hospital. They are in a car, he doesn't know what type. So tail them. She'll be leaving for her hideout in two hours' time. If you run into trouble, take out any Diablo that are bugging you. C- So, get Adrianna back? O- Pretty much, yeah. C- Got it.  
  
Go to the bridge in Fort Staunton. In two minutes, she leaves in a Stretch, driving sort of fast. Tail her, she'll go to the Newport Condos, the second building. There will be three Diablos on the road leading down, with shotguns and pistols. You can run over them, it helps. Cutscene shows Adrianna leaving the car with La Burbuja and two Diablo, with AK-47's. After you fire one shot, the Diablos will shoot at you. Kill La Burbuja and the two Diablos, then run over to Adrianna. Cutscene.  
  
AD- Craig, you just took out one of the Diablo's strongholds! C- Yeah, but we gotta get outta here! We could be spotted any minute! AD- Okay, yeah, we- Gunshot. Craig was hit with a bullet. He turns and sees a Diablo with another AK-47, fronted by two unarmed Diablos. They are behind a Blista. C- Get behind a car! I'll take care of them!  
  
You now must kill all three Diablos, then take Adrianna back to the police station in the car she is behind, a Banshee. Drive into the blue circle at the police station. Cutscene, inside Oakley's office.  
  
Oakley- Craig, you did it! Adrianna- Yeah, it was incredible. O- Great job, Craig! You've done a great thing here! Craig- Thanks, it was nothing. O- Oh, no, it sure as hell was something! We need to keep Adrianna here for a while, ask her some questions. AD- Yeah, okay, Craig, you've done enough for me, go see Guillermo, he needs you. C- All right. I guess I'll see you around. AD- I hope so, amigo.  
  
R- $35,500, Diablo now hate you, end of Adrianna's missions  
  
Guillermo Arturo---Cartel stronghold---Cartel Garage in Aspatria  
  
Audition  
  
Guillermo- Are you Craig Sasaki? Craig- Yep. G- A'ight, I want to test you. I haven't seen you in action, but I hear you work wonders. We Cartel, we don't have man friends in this city. Our only true friends were the Yardies, but those guys are betraying us! We gotta get them back, but we can't let them know it's us! C- Okay. G- I want you to jack a Yardie car. Here's a piece. Go to Newport, and take out five Yardies. They'll think they have a backstabber! C- Yessir.  
  
Jack a Yardie Lobo, then kill 5 Yardies with drivebys Once you kill the first, you have one minute to kill the rest.  
  
R- $3000  
  
Fireworks  
  
G- Do you know Donald Love? C- Heard of him. G- He runs Love Media. That son of a bitch has a helicopter landing on top of his building in a short while. There's a rocket launcher on Liberty Campus. Grab it, then take down the helicopter. Try to get on top of the casino for a good angle. C- Got it. G- Wait, there's more. Donald's a sissy, in my mind. He'll run away once the helicopter's down. You gotta kidnap the man. Get him back here alive. Watch yourself, the cops may be on you. C- Okay.  
  
You have 5 minutes to get the rockets from Liberty Campus, then get to Kenji's Casino, near the helicopter. Wait for the helicopter. Shoot it down, then chase Love, he'll be running out of his building towards the Casino. Put one bullet in him. Cutscene. Donald- Ah!! Craig- You're coming with me, pal. D- Okay, okay, okay!  
  
I hope you're in a car, and a sturdy one, at that. You'll get five stars once you kidnap him. Get him back to the Cartel garage alive. Cutscene.  
  
C- Here he is. G- Mr. Love, it's a pleasure. L- What do you want me for, you scumbag? I'll have you know, I've got a handyman of my own, a brown-haired man, and he'll be after your ass! C- Does he wear a leather jacket? L- Yes, as a matter of fact, he does. C- (Pointing a pistol at Love) WHERE IS HE??! G- Whoa, Craig! L- I don't know, last I knew, he was at Shoreside. C- Damn, I can't get there! G- Calm down, Sasaki, it's okay. (To Love) Now, where is it? L- What? G- You know damn well what!!! L- Okay, it's at my place, on the roof! C- You want me to get it? G- No, no, you've done plenty, I'll get it myself, go on home, Sasaki, I'll take it from here. C- All right.  
  
R- $40,000, pause in Guillermo's missions, unlocks Mazu's mission, "Breakup"  
  
Mazu Lohaki---Triad leader---Demolished Triad Fish Factory  
  
Breakup  
  
Mazu- Craig, you have saddened the Triad family. Craig- I did? What. M- You helped the Cartel get something we Triads need more than those Columbians. C- From Donald Love? M- Yes, but I'm sure you had no idea that you were staining your Triad past forever. C- Uh, no, no I didn't. M- Do you want to make your father proud and rejoin the Triads? C- (Pause) Yes. M- I thought you would. Now, a Triad spy told us that Guillermo will give you the package soon, but he was found and killed. We don't know what he'll tell you to do with it, but ignore what he says. Take the package here, give it to me, and you will have a bright future. C- Okay. M- Go, go, and see what he wants you to do.  
  
R- Nothing, unlocks Guillermo's mission, "The Harbor"  
  
The Harbor  
  
G- What kind of punk fool do you take me for, Sasaki? C- Uh, what? G- Don't play dumb with me! I know you're planning on turning on us, returning to the Triads! Giving them what we need more! You conniving bastard! Okay, listen up, Sasaki. There's one reason why I'm not gonna kill you right now, right here. The Cartel and the Triads are going to Portland Harbor, we're going to fight for the packages, that WE NEED MORE!!!! The package is in a car outside Donald Love's place. Grab anything you need, armor, ammo, whatever, and get to Portland Harbor. We'll have the battle there. (As Craig leaves) And I hope, for your sake, that you choose to fight with us.  
  
Go get the Yankee outside Donald Love's. Your beeper rings. It's Mazu.  
  
M- Change of plans, Sasaki. Go to the Harbor. Fight with us, C!! -Mazu  
  
Get armor, health, guns, ammo, anything, and park in the blue circle at the Harbor entrance. Cutscene shows you pulling up the Yankee to the edge of the garages. A large group of Cartel stand to your right, a large Triad group to your left. You get out of the car.  
  
Guillermo- Craig! Join us, the winning side! Mazu- Follow your dad's wishes! Stay with the Triads!  
  
You have a choice to make. Either fight with the Cartel, or fight with the Triads. Whichever choice you make, you must walk into the blue circle on that side. When you do, you have 15 seconds to get into position. Then the war starts. It's three minutes of hell. Bullets, flames, and you must survive. If you survive the three minutes, a cutscene shows the Cartel stealing the packages and driving away with them. If you fought with the Triads, you work for Mazu at the new Belly Up Fish Factory in Shoreside Vale (At the Fish Factory building in GTA3, changed) If you fought with the Cartel, you now work for Catalina at the Cartel mansion in Shoreside.  
  
R- $38,500, gang you fought against hates you, gang you fought with leaves their car outside your hideout for the rest of the game, Shoreside Vale now open  
  
NOTES  
  
! Melee weapons from Vice City are available at a stand next to the Cochrane Dam, near the blocked off road. This is the only place to get them ! ! There are no flyable helicopters at Francis Intl., only three clipped Dodos ! ! If you fought with the Cartel, skip ahead to "Damn the Torpedoes" !  
  
SHORESIDE VALE  
  
-Triads-  
  
Mazu Lohaki---New Triad Leader---Belly-Up Factory in Pike Creek, SSV  
  
Warning shots  
  
M- Once again, Craig, I am so glad you chose to stick with your roots. C- No problem, Mr. Lohaki. M- Okay, the Cartel are thieving sacks of crap. I want payback. Go get the gun I left outside here. Then jack a Cartel car and get inside the Cartel mansion. I want you to kill 15 Cartel. They will be armed. Then get the hell out of there and destroy the car you came in, got it? C- Yes. M- Remember, we want the Cartel to regret their actions!  
  
Get the AK-47 outside the Fish Factory, then park the Cartel car just inside the mansion gates. The Cartel will not shoot at you until you fire a shot. Once you kill fifteen, destroy the Cartel car you stole.  
  
R- $29,000  
  
The Queen  
  
M- Okay, you know the mansion you were at to kill the Cartel? C- Yeah, like the back of my hand. M- (Chuckles) Okay, yes, the Cartel leader, Catalina, lives there. She must have the packages. Go there, and get the packages back! C- Yessir. M- Oh, and remember, they only let Cartel in there, so get one of their cars.  
  
Get a Cartel Cruiser, enter the mansion, and walk into the blue circle in front of the building. Cutscene shows you looking into a room, holding a pistol. You see Donald Love sitting in a chair.  
  
C- Where's Catalina? L- She's left, had some urgent business with her ex. C- Did she take the packages? L- Actually, no, no she- C- (Pointing gun at Love) Where are they? L- Whoa, easy, buddy, they're right on that table. C- These better be them. L- Don't worry, I can understand threats on my life. You've already given me one, haven't you? Craig leaves, and he turns to the right, hears a loud explosion, and sees the top of flames in the direction of the Cochrane Dam.  
  
Now you just have to take the packages to Mazu.\  
  
R- $45,000  
  
Information HQ  
  
Mazu- Thank you for getting those packages, Sasaki. C- No problem at all, Mazu. Glad to help. M- I have a friend, Adei, he is a Triad that has helped immensely. He has news that you should know. We should go and see him at Francis International, in the subway. Let's go, you drive. C- Okay.  
  
You must drive to Francis International with Mazu, and park or walk into the blue circle at the foot of the escalators. Cutscene.  
  
Mazu- Ah, Adei, god to see you! Adei- Good to see you, too. Is this---? M- Yes, this is Sasaki. Uh, I understand you have something to tell Craig? Yes, yes. Craig? C- Yes? Adei- Catalina was dealing with her ex-boyfriend when you went to get the packages. C- Did she have anything to do with those explosions by the Dam? Adei- Yes, she had kidnapped her ex's new girl, but he had evaded all the Cartel guards, so she tried to flee in a helicopter. She was shot down by the man. The Cartel lost a ton of men and their leader, so there is a lapse in power. This is our chance to attack! Mazu- Excellent news, thank you, Adei. Adei- That is all, I hope to meet you again, Sasaki. Mazu- Okay, back to business. The mansion must be- Adei- Wait! Mazu! M- Yes? Adei- I also heard of a Cartel plot to get the packages back! M- Well, thanks for telling me first. Adei- Sorry. They have a man coming to get the packages in, lessee, two hours' time. Mazu- Quick, Craig, let's get back and take out the trash! Craig- Yes, sir!  
  
Drive back to the factory in two minutes. A man wearing a suit will run in with an M16. Kill him quickly, Mazu will help, but he only has a pistol, and he is not the man's target. You are. Once he's dead, mission complete.  
  
R- $24,000  
  
Unnecessary Measures  
  
Mazu- Craig, I have news. Craig- Good or bad? M- Not too good. C- What? M- The packages are no longer needed by us. They turned out less helpful than we had hoped. We have a person who is buying them from us. He lives in Portland. Take the packages over. They are in a Triad van we left near the Shoreside bridge. Take the packages there. C- May I ask what is in the package? M- Ah, but you know, we have claimed power over Liberty City, so, you see, those packages did do us good. Craig- Great, what're in the packages? M- Someday, you will know, Sasaki, but stop asking and get a move on! C- Okay, okay.  
  
Take the Triad car over to the house in six minutes. The timer will start once you enter the Triad van. You are led to a seemingly abandoned lot in the Red Light District. You find a note on the door. It says to leave the van containing the packages there. Park the van in a red circle, and get out. Mission complete.  
  
R- $30,000  
  
In The Dust  
  
Mazu- Hey, Sasaki, guess what? Craig- What? M- You are now one of the most feared men in Liberty City! C- I guess that's cool. M- This is big for the Triads! The Cartel are almost completely crippled. We need you, the big man in the city, to finish them off! There is an old bus in the parking lot at Francis International Airport. We have armed it with a bomb. There is a Cartel meeting at their mansion. Park the bus outside the gates, and detonate it. We will screw the Cartel once and for all! C- All right. M- But go easy on the bus. It's a powerful bomb.  
  
Pick up the bus from the Francis International Parking lot, on the side closest to the planes. There is a damage bar, and it won't take too much damage. You have three minutes to get it to the Cartel mansion and blow it up. You have to first park it in the blue circle out front. Cutscene shows a group of Cartel talking. Move far back and detonate the bomb. Short cutscene just shows the bus blowing up and the Cartel dying quickly.  
  
R- $35,000, unlocks Adei's mission, "Subway Knowledge"  
  
Adei Niru---Triad Spy---Francis International subway  
  
Subway Knowledge  
  
Adei- Craig, is it? Craig- Yessir. Adei- I have news you need to hear. Craig- What? Adei- It appears that you know the man we just gave the packages to. Craig- I do? Adei- (pause) He killed your father. Craig- The brown-haired man. Adei- Now, listen, the packages are useless, so, if you want.(pause) finish him. Craig- I have every intention of doing so. (Runs out)  
  
R- Nothing  
  
Skip ahead to "The Confrontation"  
  
-Cartel-  
  
Catalina---Cartel leader---Cartel mansion in SSV  
  
Damn the Torpedoes  
  
Catalina- In our Cartel group, we like to have honest, well-demeanored workers. Craig- I'm all that. Catalina- We'll see. I need you to handle a little dirty work for me. We have a traitor in the Cartel. He abandoned is Columbian roots and is working for those Yakuza. He could be squealing, so we need him stopped! He's joyriding in a boat off of Staunton Island. Take a police boat and finish the backstabber! Craig- Consider it done.  
  
Just off Newport Condos is a police boat, marked by a yellow square. You must take out the speeder, marked by a purple square. There is no time limit. Once the boat explodes, mission complete.  
  
R- $20,000  
  
Caliente  
  
Catalina- Craig? Craig- Yes? Catalina- You have no loyalty towards the Triads, right? Craig- No, I guess not, not anymore. Catalina- Good, good. (pause) Take these Molotov cocktails and torch Mazu's henchmen! There are four at the basketball courts in Portland, and three at his factory here in Shoreside. Kill every last one! Craig- If you wish.  
  
You get three molotovs. Best to torch the three in Shoreside first. You have five minutes. The Triads are armed with pistols, shotguns, and grenades.  
  
R- $31,000  
  
Destruir  
  
Catalina- You have been very helpful, and very busy, sí? Craig- Yeah, really- Catalina- You're not done yet, amigo. The packages we had the war over, they are inútil to us now. We have them inside the Cartel car out back. You need to arm the car with a bomb, get out, and blow up the packages. Craig- May I ask what is in the package? Catalina- It is none of your business. Now get moving, señor! Craig- Fine.  
  
The Cartel Cruiser is parked to the left of the mansion. You have 2 ½ minutes to arm it with a bomb and blow it up. If it blows up any other way, the mission is failed.  
  
R- $40,000  
  
Muchas Gracias  
  
Catalina- I just want to thank you for all the work you've done for us. Craig- My pleasure. Catalina- I need a way to thank you.maybe there is something you want from me, hmmm? Craig- Uh, uh, do you need any work right now? Catalina- Actually, yes. My ex has a new girl, Salvatore Leone's girl, Maria. I want my old boy to pay. Kidnap the girl. She's at our former construction site in Staunton Island. Our friend Miguel is there, but probably dead by now. Maria will be guarded by a Yakuza, Asuka Kasen. You need to kill her before kidnapping Maria. Here's a ransom note. Leave it for my ex to find. Craig- Okay, but, uh, do you want to have dinner sometime? Catalina- I'd love to, but get going, amigo, and do the deed! Craig- Sure.  
  
You must get to Panlantic in Staunton, and walk into the blue circle on the lift. Cutscene shows you riding up it, and hopping off silently, as Maria and Asuka have their backs turned. They turn around. Cutscene ends. Asuka has a katana. Kill her fast, then get put a bullet in Maria. Cutscene. Craig- Come with me, Leone! Maria- Okay, just don't hurt me! (Craig puts note on top of Miguel's dead body) Now bring Maria back to the Cartel mansion. Drive into the blue circle. Mission complete.  
  
R- $50,000, Yakuza hate you  
  
Mi novio  
  
Catalina- Listen, Craig, about that date we had... Craig- Yeah? Catalina- We will go on it, don't worry, but I just have to say something. Craig- What? Catalina- (Inching closer) The business I have with my ex, it may get messy. I have given no thought to the fact that I may die- Craig- You can't die! Catalina- Don't worry! My finest guards will be taking care of him. Craig- Okay. Catalina- But, if anything does go wrong, I want you to promise me something, novio. Craig- Anything. Catalina- Kill my assailant, most likely my ex. Craig- Sure, what does he look like? Catalina- You will see, you will see. I am only telling you this because twice before I tried to kill him. Twice before, he escaped. If I don't finish him, you must, okay? Craig- Okay. (Kiss, Craig leaves)  
  
R- Nothing.  
  
Fue horrible  
  
Craig- Catalina? Catalina? Guillermo- (Walks in) Craig? Is that you? Craig- Yeah, where's- Guillermo- Oh, Craig, I have terrible news. Craig- Oh, god. Guillermo- In her bid to finish off her ex, he shot down her helicopter. We Cartel tried to finish him, but he was just too strong. He got Maria, killed Catalina, it was. Craig- Catalina. No. No...Her wish was for me to kill her assailant. What does he look like? I'll kill him. I am the most powerful man in Liberty City. Guillermo- Do you think you can kill him? Craig- I know I can. He killed my girlfriend. Guillermo- Okay. He has brown, coiffed hair, was wearing a leather jacket, and he never spoke a word. (Craig remembers his father's shooting. He remembers the man) Craig- It's him. Guillermo- What? Who? Craig- That's the bastard who murdered my father! Guillermo- Wow, really? Craig- Where does he live? I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM!!! Guillermo- Okay, okay, he lives in Portland, in the Red Light District, an abandoned lot. Go there anytime. He should be there. Finish him! He has done the Cartel---and you---nothing but evil! If anyone can do it, Craig, you can. Craig- I'll get HIS HEAD FOR THIS!!!!!  
  
R- Nothing, unlocks final mission, "The Confrontation"  
  
Enemy---Murderer of Craig Sasaki's father---Red Light District  
  
The Confrontation  
  
The abandoned lot is marked with an "E" (enemy). Walk into the blue circle across the street from the lot. This starts the mission. It shows you standing, staring at the lot. You run into a problem. A police car drives up. Officer- Sir, we have a report of an incriminating man holding a gun here. Craig- Uh, you need to confiscate it? Officer- Anything else? Craig- Nope. Officer- Okay, well let you go for now, just watch yourself, we'll be on your ass if you're causing any trouble. Craig- Sorry, officer. (Cop car drives away) I need something to kill this guy with.  
  
Now you're prompted to get any pickups from your hideout. You have 1½ minutes to get them, and come back. You drive into the blue circle. The entrance to the lot is barricaded by Esperantos. Cutscene. You stare into the lot. Suddenly, a Flatbed bursts out, and starts driving up the road, to the right. Cutscene ends. You're prompted to tail the car, but don't shoot at it or blow it up. You must follow the car, it eventually parks in Saint Marks, but don't worry, the Mafia ignore you. It parks across from Marco's Bistro, near the edge of the cliff leading to the beach. You are prompted to park a small distance away. Cutscene.  
  
Your enemy jumps out of his car, the passenger side, and sees you. You leap out, he runs around the car, you follow him. You run all the way around the side of the car, and see him leap up to the back. You follow him up there. You see the car start up and back out. It's come to this: A final duel between enemies. I hope you were holding a good weapon before you got in your car, because his gun will shred you to nothing in no time. Cutscene ends. You need to kill him very quickly before he kills you. Any way of killing him without killing yourself works.  
  
Once he's dead, a cutscene begins. You see his body tumble off of the Flatbed. You hop out of the car. You land on your feet, his dead body rolls for a small distance. Craig looks around, pulls out his M-16, and puts a few rounds in him. You are now the most powerful man in Liberty City. Revenge is yours. Here, the storyline ends.  
  
R- $1,000,000, end of storyline  
  
PHONE MISSIONS  
  
PORTLAND ---------------  
  
El Burro---Phones in Hepburn Heights  
  
-Begin after Mazu's "Patience" Same as in GTA3  
  
STAUNTON ISLAND -----------------------------  
  
Chifuku---Yakuza---Phones outside the Yakuza dojo in Torrington  
  
-Begin after Miguel's "Italian Ice"  
  
Blitz  
  
Craig- You need my business? Chifuku- Yes, I am Yakuza, Chifuku. I need a good man for my work. A good driver. I have ten checkpoints around this area. Pass all of them in three minutes' time, and I could have some jobs for you. Craig- Got it.  
  
Get to the starting point, on the road below the casino. There are ten checkpoints in Torrington, Newport, and Bedford Point. You have three minutes to get them all.  
  
R- $1000  
  
Debt  
  
Craig- Yes, Chifuku? Chifuku- I am a gambler, I spend a lot of time at Kenji's. I owe one particular man a large sum of money, but I don't have it. I want you to pick him up in my car in the casino parking lot. Drive him to the front of Kenji's. I'll be inside, watching. Blow up the car out front. Make him bleed! Craig- Got it.  
  
Take Chif's Sentinel and pick up the man, who is on the Newport highway, near the Callahan bridge. Park the car in front of Kenji's, and blow it up. If it blows up before Kenji's, you fail.  
  
R- $2500  
  
Ram  
  
Craig- Hello? Chifuku- Okay, I have an enemy riding around in his big truck. I want you to ram it until he flees. He's a wuss, he'll run early. Then get in the car and run him over. Watch the cops, they may be on you. Blow up the car somehow. I'll thank you a lot for doing this. Craig- Yessir.  
  
Find the man riding in his Mule. He rides around the Belleville Park area. Ram it until he runs, get in the car, and run him over. You'll get two stars. Blow up the car, and your wanted level is wiped.  
  
R- $4000  
  
Saw  
  
Craig- Hello, Chif. Chifuku- Hey, Sasaki, listen, I need a huge favor. Craig- What? Chifuku- There's a chainsaw at the stadium in Aspatria. I know of a Yardie who's been spying on the Yakuza. Saw him up. He'll be there. Craig- Okay. Chifuku- He's also got a brother. Saw that guy up, too. Craig- Okay. Chifuku- But that's not all. I've gotten orders from the Yakuza leader to test you out. They want you to kill a cop with the chainsaw. Craig- They do? Chifuku- Yeah, but don't worry, I won't let you be stranded. I've secretly left a few bribes at the hospital here in Staunton. Get them, but get them quick, I don't wanna get caught. Craig- Okay.  
  
Go get the chainsaw on the steps of the stadium. The Yardie will appear on the street in front. He's unarmed. The other Yardie is in Belleville Park, in the island above the pond. He has a bat. You will get two stars after you kill a cop. Get to the police bribes at the foot of the hospital stairs in two minutes to pass the mission.  
  
R- $2500  
  
Suicide  
  
Craig- Hello? Chifuku- Craig, they caught me. Craig- What? Chifuku- The Yakuza found out that I helped you out with those bribes. Now they're gonna throw me out of the gang. I've already lost my money and my wife from gambling, and I don't want to be without the Yakuza. I've had it. My time should be over. I'll meet you at the parking lot across from the stadium in Aspatria. There's a shotgun there. I want you to put a few bullets in me. Craig- Are you sure, Chif? Chifuku- It's ain't gonna be worth it without the Yakuza. Just do it. If the cops come at you, just lose 'em, I know you can. Craig- okay, if you wish.  
  
Go to the parking lot. Chifuku is standing in the center, next to a shotgun. You have to use the shotgun to kill him. Otherwise, the mission fails. He does nothing in defense. Once he's dead, you have three stars. Lose the wanted level to complete the mission. Any way of losing it works.  
  
R- $5000  
  
SHORESIDE VALE --------------------------  
  
D-Ice---Hood---Phones in Wichita Gardens  
  
Same as in GTA3  
  
POST-STORYLINE ******************* After you finish all of the storyline missions and phone missions, you are eligible to buy the following properties: -Kenji's Casino -Head Radio -Bitchin' Dog Food -Luigi's Sex Club 7 -Francis International Airport -Easy Credit Autos -Newport Condos -Borgnine Taxis -Liberty City Cocks  
  
In order to buy them, you must complete a few tasks. To start them, you must walk into the red circle at one of those places. It will ask if you want to purchase it. You say yes. Then, you must walk into the red circles to start the tasks, so it's like a mission. Each ownership carries it own rewards. One note: Some rewards involve changing your hideout. All pickups and cars will be transported to the new hideout. Here is how to own them.  
  
Kenji's Casino, Torrington, SI  
  
Since Kenji was killed by the Cartel, you can get it. Bring three Yakuza cars to the front in three minutes. Kill five Cartel in four minutes. Kill the Yakuza running the Casino. He is on top of the casino, next to the helicopter, surrounded by three guards armed with M-16s. Reward- A coin on the staircase, that either gets you $5,000 or loses $7000  
-The helicopter becomes flyable. This is the only flyable helicopter in the game, besides the Dodos.  
  
Head Radio, Harwood, PD  
  
Donald Love is the owner, but he's missing. Get it by accomplishing the following tasks: Bring any five cars to the parking lot in three minutes. Kill five Diablos in two minutes. Waste the group of people trying to prevent you from owning it. You are on top of the building, they are below, and have guns and grenades. There are ten of them.  
  
Reward- A coin in front, gets you $1000 A Stallion convertible out front There is a screwdriver pickup on top of the building Radio station becomes your new Portland hideout (Three parking spaces are the "garage", and pickups line the sides of the front pathway)  
  
Bitchin' Dog Food, Portland View, PD  
  
The company has been out of business since Marty Chonks was murdered. Bring it back. Accomplish the following tasks. Bring four Ponies to the lot in five minutes. Kill ten pedestrians in 1½ minutes. Snipe the other potential leader off the top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals. This involves walking on the railway and getting on the roof of Bitchin' Dog Food. He has an AK-47.  
  
Reward- A coin inside the gates that gets you $900 Either a Pony, an Esperanto or a Yankee inside (Alternating, Yankee has BDF logo)  
  
Luigi's Sex Club 7, Red Light District, PD  
  
While this one's not just for you, Luigi's considering a joint ownership. Join him by doing these things. Bring two Mafia Sentinels to the club in three minutes. Destroy any five vehicles in two minutes. Kill the ten Mafia on the roof across the street. They're armed.  
  
Reward- You get $500 for every hooker you pick up and drive there. Meat cleaver is a pickup on the roof.  
  
Francis International Airport, SSV  
  
You can get in on the action of Francis. The owner is considering having you be a co-owner. But to do so, you have to do the following. Bring four taxis to the front in four minutes. Kill the owner. You aren't going to co-own anything again. He's the fat man in the subway with a shotgun. Fly a Dodo for twenty five seconds and live to tell the tale.  
  
Reward- A Coin in the front, gets you $2,500 A patriot with the Francis logo on it always in the parking lot.  
  
Easy Credit Autos, Saint Marks, PD  
  
You can own this place, but you have to be sneaky. The two owners aren't going to want you to do this. Bring three cars to the lot in two minutes. Get the specified Infernus from Belleville park in Staunton in 3½ minutes. The two co-owners are standing on the edge of the old tunnel next to the store. Use the flamethower you get near 8-Ball's to torch them. They have uzis.  
  
Reward- A coin that gets you $1,250. Access to a special garage in the back, containing a Cheetah, a Kuruma, and a special low-riding Stinger convertible.  
  
Newport Condos  
  
There's a woman in charge, but no one seems to like her. So take it over. If anyone can, it's you. Bring three Kurumas to the first parking lot in five minutes. The lady owner is in a Reefer. Take her out using a police boat. Transport two residents to Francis Intl. in four minutes, using a Yakuza Stinger.  
  
Reward- A coin, gives you $800. First condo becomes your new Staunton Island hideout, with three parking spaces as your "garage", and pickups next to pool in back. Knife is now a pickup, with the others.  
  
Borgnine Taxis, Harwood, PD  
  
The owner isn't leaving anytime soon. Use a little persuasion. Bring five taxis to the parking lot in three minutes. Complete 100 taxi missions, unlocking the Borgnine. Kill the owner by running him over with the Borgnine. He's only got a screwdriver, and he walks the streets of the Red Light District. Reward- A coin that gives you $600 The only Zebra Taxi in the game is outside, next to the Borgnine  
  
Liberty City Cocks, Aspatria, SI  
  
The team has been losing. People blame the ownership .Fix that problem. Bring two Coaches to the parking lot across the street in five minutes. Kill the owner in front of the stadium with a baseball bat. He's armed with a bat, too. Keep the team bus from being destroyed by enemy Idahos. There are six Idahos. Get rid of them by blowing them up or flipping them over or anything.  
  
Reward- A coin at the top of the stairs, gets you $2000 A Coach in the parking lot across the street with the Cocks logo on it  
  
OTHER GAME INFO The ambulance is faster, and slightly better The FBI drive two cars: Black Kuruma and black Banshee with a roof The Army drives the Rhino, Barracks OL, or Patriot with camouflage paintjob BF Injection is available in Hepburn Heights after you leave Portland All other car's rarity, handling, and capabilities are the same as in GTA3 Gangs will roam the same areas, except for Diablos, which also roam the Newport/Fort Staunton area while Adrianna is kidnapped. The Triads also roam Pike Creek, along with Chinatown.  
  
Anything from this point on is optional When you reach $8,000,000, and save your game, a message will pop up asking if you wish to lead a gang. This is only asked once. The consequences are permanent. All other gang cars you own will be lost. All pickups will be moved to your new, permanent hideout, if it changes. You will have one different hideout for your gang's city, all other hideouts will remain (Ex. If you own the Yardies, you will keep the same Portland and SSV hideouts). Coins and extra pickups will remain at their origin. You may only own one gang, so choose wisely. If you are in trouble near your gang territory, like in a fight or something, your gang will help you out. The same gangs will hate you as before, unless you join a gang that hated you, in which case thy won't hate you anymore. A green circle will appear in a specified place, and walking into it initiates the task's beginning, just like a mission. Here is what must be done to own the gangs.  
  
DIABLO, Hepburn Heights, PD Take three Diablo cars to Misty's Flat in Hepburn Heights. Kill four pedestrians with a baseball bat in one minute. Meet El Burro above the tunnel to the other islands. He has a flamethrower, you must kill him.  
If you do, you will don a Diablo outfit, and own a Stallion convertible with the Diablo paintjob. You new, permanent Portland hideout is at Misty's Flat. Your "garage" is three parking spaces.  
  
MAFIA, Saint Marks, PD  
  
Take five Mafia cars to Salvatore's Gentleman's Club garage Take one Stretch to Salvatore's Survive with six stars for two minutes Kill ten Triads with a shotgun in two minutes  
If you do, you will wear a Mafia suit, and your new Portland hideout is Salvatore's Gentleman's Club. There will always be a Mafia car and a Stretch outside in the lot, and there is a one car garage.  
  
TRIADS, Chinatown, PD  
  
Take three Triad Vans to the SSV Fish Factory Kill four Mafia with a pistol in 2 minutes. Pay $20,000 to repair the Portland fish factory Roam Portland's streets on foot for two minutes with three health points  
If you do, you'll wear a Triad outfit, and your new Portland hideout is the refurbished Triad Factory, with three spaces for your "garage". A Fish van is always in the factory.  
  
YARDIES, Newport, SI Bring four Yardie cars to the Newport carpark Kill six Yakuza in three minutes Bring a Banshee, an Idaho, and a Landstalker to the top of the carpark Win a showdown with four Yardies. They all have bats.  
If you do, you wear a Yardie outfit. Your hideout remains wherever it was, but you now have a better Yardie Lobo at your hideout; One with a spoiler, and a little faster.  
  
YAKUZA, Torrington, SI  
  
Bring seven Yakuza cars to the building opposite Kenji's casino Kill the temporary leader, outside the Yakuza dojo. He has a katana.  
If you do this, you wear a Yakuza suit. Your final Staunton Island hideout is Kenji's Casino, and you have the covered part of the back lot as your garage. A Yakuza stinger is always in the back.  
  
SOUTHSIDE HOODS, Wichita Gardens, SSV  
  
Take five Hood cars to a Wichita garage Kill five pedestrians with one grenade. You have five chances. Kill a cop and live Meet three Hoods. They have Molotovs and uzis.  
If you do this, your hideout remains, you dress as a Hood, and keep a nicer looking Hood Rumpo outside.  
  
COLUMBIAN CARTEL, Cochrane Dam, SSV  
  
Take three Cartel cars to the Cartel mansion in three minutes Kill three members of every other gang: Hoods in 3 minutes, Yakuza in 5 minutes, Yardies in 3 minutes, Triads in 5 minutes, Mafia in 3 minutes, Diablos in 3 minutes Defend a Cartel against an onslaught of different gangs. Each gang is represented by four men groups, coming every twenty seconds. You are at the mansion.  
If you do, your permanent SSV hideout is the Cartel Mansion. You dress as a Cartel. You have a garage in the back, and two nice cars out front: A Cartel Cruiser and a deep blue Banshee, more durable than it's counterpart  
  
Now you can do whatever the hell you feel like. Who knows? Maybe a Rockstar developer will see this and like it.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Wil555 


End file.
